


Erotyczne fantazje 64

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 64

Weiss krzyczała z rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła jak długie i zgrabne palce Ruby, zaczęły penetrować jej ciasną cipkę. Ruchy liderki były, szybkie i gwałtowne.

W końcu Weiss nie wytrzymała i ostateczny jęk przyjemności rozległ się po całym pomieszczeniu. Intensywny orgazm wypełnił całe ciało dziedziczki, powodując,że fontanna soków tryskała z jej mokrej cipki.


End file.
